And Then There Was You
by Klainebowz
Summary: Bella Swan and her parents are in a terrible carwreck that leaves her parentless. She goes to live with the Cullens. She falls hard for Edward. Does he feel the same way? And who will try and take Bella away for good? These are the questions to ask. A/H
1. Prologue: It All Started With A Crash

**PLEASE KEEP IN MIND THAT THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION SO IT MAY NOT BE ALL THAT GOOD. WELL HERE GOES NOTHING...**

_**A/N AT THE BOTTOM PLEASE READ**_

**BPOV**

Well my life just keeps getting worse and worse. At first it was okay I had two loving parents or at least I thought I did. Hello my name is Isabella Swan, or just Bella which I prefer, I am 17 years old and this is my story:

It all started one night after I had a gig at a teen club. "Honey that was AMAZING! You were absolutely awesome." Renee (that's my mom) said. "I got the whole thing on tape."

Oh yeah I mention I'm a singer? No? Well that's my job and I love it!

"Thanks Mom," I said, "I love you."

"Isabella your mom is over exaggerating, it wasn't that great. I don't see why she dragged me out here just to hear you sing. I hear you sing at home all the time." My father Charlie told me as he got into the car.

"Gee thanks for the support dad." I mumbled. We were driving off at this point.

"Don't got an attitude with me young lady I have the power to-"

"Oh no! Not the power!" I said cutting him off with my faux fear. He turned and glared at me. I glared back.

"Oh Charlie come off it and watch the road" Renee said.

"Renee quit taking her side all the time. I didn't even want h-"

"CHARLIE!!!"

"No Renee, its time she knew. Isabella listen nice and good you hear? You were an accident to, to me at least. Your mom planned you. She had been flushing her birth control down the toilet so she could get knocked up with your sorry ass." He said.

"Oh really Charlie? Who's the one paying most the bills and your booze that you get drunk off of everyday?!? HUH? ANSWER ME!!" I screamed. Fine my father didn't want me fine, then for all I care he can just di-

"CHARLIE LOOK OUT!" My mother shouted. That was then last thing I heard before...CRASH...my world suddenly became black.

**~*~**

**SORRY FOR THE TINY CLIFFY THERE. ALSO I APOLOGIZE THAT THIS CHAPTER IS SO SHORT BUT I **_**PROMISE **_**THE CHAPTERS WILL GET LONGER. **

**AT FIRST THIS STORY WAS ONLY GOING TO BE ONE CHAPTER BUT AS I GOT TO THINKING MORE AND MORE ABOUT THE STORY I JUST COULDN'T PART SO SOON WITH IT. PLUS IF IT WAS ONLY ONE** **CHAPTER THIS STORY WOULD BE EXTREMELY LOOOOOOOONNNNNG! SO UNTIL NEXT TIME. **

**READ AND REVIEW!! OH AND ALSO CHECK OUT THE STORY FULL MOON BY****s3rv3nt-0f-thy-3vil-0n3 IT'S BY MY BEST FRIEND AND IT'S *says in sing-song voice* AMMMAAAAAZZZZIIIIIINNNNNGGGGG**


	2. Hospitals and a Flashback

**Okay so here is chapter 2 of And Then There Was You just so you know I am not one of those people that once they get started on something they quit for no reason what-so-ever, personally I think that's laziness. So with out further ado here is Chapter 2...TeeHee that rhymed.**

**I almost forgot...Disclaimer: I own nothing *tear* it all belongs to the great almighty Stephanie Meyer except the delicious poptart I am enjoying right now. Mmm S'mores**

**A/N at the bottom**

**BPOV**

I was awaken by a loud creaking noise and sirens. I opened my eyes and saw a man reaching for me. I screamed and tried to get away but was stopped by a sharp pain in my leg and neck.

"Miss...please calm down. My name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen. I am an EMT and I need you to cooperate with me. I need to get you out of this car without jostling you too much. Can you give me your hand so I can place you on this stretcher?" He outstretched his hand and I gently placed mine in his.

"Does anything hurt?" He asked.

"Um...my neck and my right leg." My voice sounded scratchy and hoarse. By this time I was strapped onto the stretcher with a neck brace on. I was being pulled away from our car. I took one last look at it, and what I saw made me want to cry and puke and every other bad emotion that there was, but I couldn't, I was in shock. My mother and Charlie hanging out the windshield, bloody, broken, and gone forever.

"My fault" was the last thing I said before darkness consumed me again.

~*~

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP...

I opened my eyes and saw bright lights everywhere. I groaned. I was in a hospital. I _really _**hate **hospitals.

"Isabella, are you awake? I need you to open your eyes...more..little more. There you go." Dr. Cullen said to me. "Okay now I need you to sit up for me. I need to ask you something. Do you know what year it is?"

"2010." I answered easily.

"Okay good now I have a video I want you to watch it and tell me what you remember about it." I nodded and he grabbed a remote and hit play. It was me singing at my last gig at the club.

"That's me at a teen club singing." He paused it.

"Good, now do you know how long you've been here? Asleep?" I shook my head. "You have been in and out of consciousness for the past 6 weeks, only every time you wake up all you do is mumble 'my fault.' What is your fault, Isabella?"

"Please call me Bella" I corrected him. He waited for me to continue. I took a long drink of water from the glass on the bedside table. "My parents death."

"How do you assume it's your fault Isa- um...Bella?"

"Because I made them come to my show. I begged and pleaded with them to com, my mom agreed the first time I asked her, but my dad was a different story."

"I'm sure they would have come anyway. I'm sure they both loved you, and wanted to come as much as you wanted them there."

My mother loved me, my _father _didn't." I said.

"How so?" He asked.

"He told me so. He said he didn't want me, that I was an accident, and sound disgusting as it may sound after he told me that, I wanted him dead, and right when I though that...he did. Now I wish they were both still alive and here with m-me and I-I just c-can't handle it now." I sobbed.

He hugged me, and even though I barely knew him I was comforted. "Okay now Bella I need to check your eyes. Follow this light with your eyes please."

He pulled out a flashlight and shined it in my eyes, only now I wasn't in a hospital.

_~FLASHBACK~_

_I was back in my parents car, and bright headlights were headed our way. "CHARLIE LOOK OUT!!!" I heard my mother scream I saw the expression on her face as she was about to say something to me before...BAM!!!_

_~END FLASHBACK~_

"MOM NO!!!!" I screamed only now I was back in the hospital.

"Bella, what happened? What's wrong? What did you see?"

"Car...headlights...mom screaming...dead" I was now bawling and breathing hard.

"Okay Bella I am going to send Nurse Young in here to stay with you while I go home and deal with an emergency, but first, Bella, do you know of any family you have that you can stay with?"

"No" I whispered.

"Okay" He walked out. A few seconds later the door opened again.

"Hello Bella. I am Nurse Young, but you can call me Emily if you like."

~*~

**EPOV**

"Eddie won't you come in? My parents aren't home." Lauren asked. To tell you the truth Lauren disgusted me but she was good company when she wasn't trying to sleep with me...like now. Honestly she wasn't that bad looking. She had a nice body, but everything about her screamed _FAKE_.

"I..." _Beep Beep. _"Have a text message." _Saved by the beep_. I thought.

_Edward get home now. We are having a family discussion._

_-Dad_

_K. I'm on my way give me 10 minutes._

_-E_

"Sorry Lo I gotta get home, family emergency." She just sat there. I looked at her as if she was stupid...which she was. "_Leave._"

She pouted and got out. "I'll see you later Eddie." She shut the door.

I rolled the window down. "Hey Lauren?"

"Yea?_"_ she said leaning in.

"It's Edward, not Eddie."

She leaned back shocked. I took that opportunity to drive away, leaving her in her driveway.

~*~

**DUN DUN DUUUNNN. What will their family discussion be about? Find out on the next chapter of And Then There Was You coming to a FanFiction near you.**

**Just so you know I got some of my inspiration for this story from the movie Raise Your Voice starring Hilary Duff. If you haven't seen it, you need to watch it. It is amazing!!!**

**Love always,**

**Kayla. Peace out**!!


	3. Family Meetings and Guest Rooms

**AH SO WE MEET AGAIN!!! MWA HAHA YOUR BRAINS ARE NOW MINE SO IN THAT CASE HERE IS CHAPTER 3**.

**Disclaimer:** **I own nothing...yet. Aww who is I kidding I will never own anything that belongs to the great and powerful Mrs. Stephanie Meyer.**

_**~*~**_

**AT THE CULLEN HOUSE/MANSION**

I pulled into the driveway of my house to see Rosalie, my brother Emmett's girlfriend, standing on the porch.

"Out with Lauren again _'Eddie' _or was it Tanya this time, because I'm having a real hard time telling now-a-days." She said.

"Jeez _'Rosie'_ you make me sound like I'm such a big player or something. I only went out with Tanya once and besides she moved to hopefully some far away planet, and anyways Lauren and I are just hanging out. We haven't even had sex. I, unlike you, am still a virgin." I told her.

"Whatever Eddie. Oh and if I were you I wouldn't call me _Rosie. _That's what Emmett call me while we are-"

"Oh jeez Rosalie too much information! I don't want to know about your's and Emmett's sex lives. Please spare me." I pleaded.

"Well you're the one that brought up Rosie. Now get inside Carlisle will be here in a couple more hours."

**LATER AFTER CARLISLE ARRIVED HOME**

"So I have asked you all downstairs because I want to discuss something with the family that will effect the entire family." Carlisle started.

"We're getting a puppy?1?" Emmett asked. Real mature for a senior in high school if you ask me.

"Emmett for the last time we will not be getting a puppy, you are extremely allergic." Esme, my mother, scolded.

"Okay so back to the matter at hand. Em, Alice, and Edward, since you three children liver here this will effect you the most. How would you feel if another 17 year old came to live with us?" Carlisle asked.

"EW, not another boy I hope. Ed and Em stink as bad enough as it is!" Alice whined.

"Oh haha, very funny pixie." I said.

"No _her_ name is Isabella Swan, and her parents died in a car accident about six weeks ago. She was in the back seat so she managed to live, it was a head on collision. She has been in and out of consciousness ever since the accident and just woke up for good today." He explained.

"Oh that's terrible. Is she going to be okay sweetheart?" Esme asked.

"Well she thinks it's her fault her parents are dead, and apparently she can't handle bright light shone into her eyes because she sees the driver's headlights coming at her. That's very common for people who experience things like this. If you all want her here she will be staying in the for a while until she decides where she wants to go from there, and just so you all know, we will _not_ be adopting her _unless _that's what she wants." Carlisle said.

We all eventually agreed to have her come stay with us which wasn't hard because nobody objected to it.

"Okay gang come on let's go meet her." Carlisle said.

**ALICE POV**

I'M GOING TO HAVE ANOTHER SHOPPING BUDDY!!! WOO HOO!!!!

**EPOV AT THE HOSPITAL**

"Hello Nurse Young, how's Bella doing?" Carlisle asked.

"Bella hasn't said a word since you left." She said.

"Okay everyone, out for a moment. I need to speak with Bella privately for one moment."

I walked out speechless. Bella, as my father called her, was beautiful. She had flowing brown hair to match her chocolate brown eyes. I think I,_ Edward Cullen, _was in love with Isabella Swan. I just met her, this can't be good.

**BPOV**

"Is something the matter? Why wouldn't you speak with Nurse Young?" Dr. Cullen asked.

Because I can't talk to people I have just met, except you of course. I don't know why though so don't ask. I just feel weird around people now. Like I said I dnot know why though. It's weird I am so used to singing around a _bunch _of people, but now since the accident I can't bring myself to just strike up a conversation. Which sucks since I will be living with different people for a while." I rambled.

" That is exactly what I wanted to talk to you about. You are almost 18 so you are legally able to get emancipated and live on your own, or you can come live with me and my family." He explained to me.

"I can't live on my own, no way, but I don't want to intrude on you and your family."

"Not possible young lady."

"Okay I will come live with you." I said.

Alright well since that is your choice you should know, I have three children Edward, Alice and Emmett, and their significant others. They all go to Forks High School, so you will have to switch schools." he told me.

"That's fine. I hate my school anyways." I assured him. "So when do I get out of this dreaded hospital?"

"Tonight I guess. Your tests came back alright. I'll go get some paper to get you out of here. Is it alright if I send my family in for you to meet?"

"Sure."

He walked out. "Alright she said yes, go on and meet her."

Just then a very tiny girl a about 5' 1" bursted through the doors. She had short black hair spiked in all different directions. Next a very muscular guy with short black curly hair came in with a tall, supermodel looking, blonde girl.

"Hi I'm Alice and this is Emmett and his girlfriend Rosalie." Alice said.

"I'm Bella." I said.

Just then another tall fit guy walked in who I am assuming is Edward. When I got a good look at him my heart stopped then picked back up double time. He had gorgeous emerald green eyes and _very _messy bronze colored hair. I could feel the electricity bouncing between us. I wonder if he feels it too? I'm guessing he could because he gave me the most beautiful crooked smile I have ever seen as he walked toward me.

"And this here is Eddie." Emmett said patting him on the back.

"It's Edward, not Eddie." he said holding out his hand for me to shake.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Bella." I squeaked holding my hand out.

He pulled my hand to his lips and kissed it. He lowered it away from his mouth but held onto it as he stared into my eyes for a moment until we heard a throat clear.

"Hello Bella I am Esme. The kids mother."

Just then Carlisle came back in. "Alright everyone, here is the plan. Bella you are free to go. Alice and Rosalie you take Alice's car to Bella's house and pace her clothes and whatever else she needs. What would that be Bella?"

"Just my books, movies, and photo albums. Oh and my jewelry box. I need my guitar and truck too. So I guess they could load my stuff up in there and one of them can drive it back." I said quietly.

"Alright sounds like a plan. So that leaves Emmett you can drive your jeep back. Bella you and Edward take the Volvo. Esme you can ride home with me. Okay let's go."

I stood up carefully with Edward's help once everyone but him left.

"Ready?" he asked. I just nodded.

On our way back to their house Edward's phone rang.

"Hello..no Lauren...because I have a friend to help...yes she is a girl...no she's not...I am not coming over and that's final! Goodbye Lauren."

"What was that about?" I asked.

"My soon-to-be ex-girlfriend is bugging me to come over and I have told her countless times I don't want to."

_Ring, Ring._

"What Lauren?!? Oh sorry Dad...okay...that's fine...dad I'm not retarded I won't do anything...okay I'll just take the couch in there...uh huh. Bye." He hung up.

"What did your dad want?" I asked.

"You're pretty nosy huh?" He chuckled and slipped his hand in mine. "He just wanted me to tell you the guest room wont be ready until this weekend. So you will be in my bed and I will take the couch in my room, and don't argue because you will not win." He laughed.

"Fine." I grumbled. "Oh and I need to go by Seattle and un-enroll myself out of school so I can enroll at Forks. So I have to get up extremely early. I will probably stay the whole day to eat lunch with my friend s to say bye."

"Alright, but I am driving you."

"Edward you have to go to school and-" I started.

"I have the day off tomorrow. Teacher workday." He assured me. We pulled into the driveway of his house or should I say _mansion_. We got out an walked up the stairs to his room. His room was HUGE. It had a baby grand piano in the corner. I walked over to it and softly ran my hand over the top of it.

"Do you play?" Edward asked from beside me.

"No, but my mom was going to teach me before...well you know." I murmured.

"I could teach, if you want." He offered.

"Thanks, but it was going to be kind of mine and my mother's thing. So thanks, but no. Sorry."

Just then he pulled me into a tight hug. "Hey, I understand. You do _not _have to apologize to me for that _ever_."

"Okay." I smiled. "Thank you." I leaned up to kiss his cheek, but he turned his head and I got the corner of his mouth. I stepped back. "Um, do you have any pajama's? Rosalie and Alice aren't back so I need some."

"Yea sure." he walked over to his dresser and pulled out some boxers and a t-shirt. "Here it's all I have. Sorry."

"It's fine." I said.

I quickly showered, changed. laid down in his bed, and we said goodnight.

_~DREAM~_

_I was back in my parents car with my dad yelling at me._

"_I don't love you Isabella, I never did. You were a mistake always have been, always will be. No one will EVER want you. So just get over yourself and give up on. He will never want you." He yelled._

"_Who will never want me Charlie? ANSWER ME!!"_

_CRASH!_

_~END DREAM~_

I was shaken awake only to have my tear filled eyes meet stunning green ones.

"Oh my god Bella, come here it's okay. You were scaring the shit out of me you kept screaming nonsense, I couldnt understand you. Are you okay?" Edward asked me, while picking me up to set me on his lap. I just started crying harder. "Shh, Bella it's okay. I'm here I've got you."

After about ten minutes of rocking me and talking to me I was calm, and about to be back asleep. Then I felt Edward pick me up, and lay me down on the bed before getting back up. I opened my eyes and grabbed his hand.

"Stay, please. Don't leave me." I said.

He laid back down with me, and I snuggled into him with my head on his chest. He started humming a song to me and placed a kiss on my head.

"Bella?" he asked.

"Hmm...?"

"I'll never leave you." was the last thing I heard before I fell back asleep.

**~*~**

**Just a little heads up Carlisle doesn't work at the Seattle hospital he was driving home when he noticed the wreck Bella was in he just stopped to help, and since he IS a doctor, he was able to volunteer at the Seattle hospital to help Bella.**


	4. Memories and Letterman Jackets

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT AND NEITHER DO YOU...I KNOW DEPRESSING RIGHT S. MEYER NEEDS TO SHARE ALL THE TWILIGHT GUYS ESPECIALLY JASPER. TEEHEE!! LOL.**

**~*~**

**EPOV**

I woke up to the most annoying beeping noise in the history of the world. I looked over to see Bella's phone lit up, the god awful sound coming from it. I picked it up to see the time. _4:00 A.M.!!!_

"Jesus." I whispered. I looked down to see Bella still sleeping peacefully, and as much as I hate to wake her she needs to get to school. "Bella, You need to get up." I gently shook her awake. She opened her eyes and smiled at me. "Bella, you have to wake up so we can get you to school."

She nodded, got up, and went to the suitcases Alice and Rose must have brought in last night. She left to the bathroom to get changed. After a few minutes I heard a loud cry, and I barged in to see Bella in her bra and boy shorts on the floor shaking with loud sobs.

"Bella!! Oh my god, what's wrong?!?" I asked in a panicky voice.

"M-M-Memories." She said pointing to her to her side. There was a scar from her hip all the way to the wire of her bra.

"Memories of what sweetheart? Your parents?" I asked. She just shook her head "Bella, who did this to you?"

"Not....now....not....ready,,," She gasped out between sobs.

"Okay I won't push, but eventually you need to tell me because you're stuck with me for a while. I need to tell you something and you need to listen to me, okay." She nodded. "I'm falling for you Bella, hard. I know it's soon, like _really_ soon, but I need to know you will be there to catch me, and I will do the same for you."

'_She hesitated. Oh no not a good sign. Not a good sign_ at all' I thought. I was about to start really panicking when she leaned forward and lightly press her lips to mine , and I got that same tingling feeling I got when I first saw her yesterday, only now it was stronger. Like 1,000,000,000 times stronger and I loved every second of it.

I pulled away, not because I wanted to, but we really need to go. I helped her up and got her dressed. We quietly went downstairs to leave my dad a note as to where we would be so he wouldn't worry. We got into the car and I noticed Bella trying to keep her eyes open, and she was shivering. I reached in the backseat and got my letterman jacket that had my last name across the back that I got from football and gave it to her.

"Here Bela, go to sleep I will wake you when we get there." I stated.

"Thank you Edward," she mumbled before drifting to sleep. She truly was beautiful when she was asleep. God, I hope that didn't make me sound like too much of a stalker.

**3 ½ HOURS LATER**

"Bella, wake up we're here." I said.

"Okay let's get this over with." She said climbing out of the car and putting on my jacket fully. She looked so sexy with my name across her back.

We walked to the front office. "Alright Bella you sit on those benches, and I will go get your papers from the receptionist." I said.

"Kay."

I walked in and went straight to the front desk to someone talking on the phone. She looked to be about late teens early 20's. Apparently her name is Victoria Wood.

"I love you too James." She said I rolled my eyes.

"Excuse m-" I was interrupted by her finger in my face.

"Sir I am on a very important phone call please have some patience." She stated, turning back to the phone. "No you hang up first...no you...no you."

_Click_...

"No me" I said smiling. "Now if I could have a moment of your time I need un-enrollment forms for Isabella Marie Swan."

Gasp. "Little Bella Swan is here. About damn time. I am sorry sir you are not her parent only they can get those papers"

"Well they would....if they were alive!"

**BPOV**

I was sitting outside the office in Edward's letterman jacket, that smelled so good I might add, when someone I was hoping I would never see again came up to me on the arm of his skank. I mean woman, my bad. Jesse and Morgan. Gross.

Jesse Jordan is in my grade as is his girlfriend, the fake plastic Morgan Sanders. **(HAHA IF JESSE AND MORGAN GOT MARRIED HER NAME WOULD BE MORGAN JORDAN. AM I THE ONLY ONE THAT FINDS THAT FUNNY…*cricket chirp* OKAY BACK TO THE STORY…SORRY FOR THE INTERRUPTION.)**

"Aww looky there it's little Swan. Long time no see. How's the leg?" I didn't answer him. "What are you deaf now too? Can you read my lips?"

"I'm not deaf Jesse I'm just apparently prone to your idiotic tendencies." I stated smugly. "I'm sorry please repeat the question."

This time Morgan spoke up. "So Belly Button how's mumzie and daddy dearest? Oh that's right you wouldn't know now would you? What happened to them again?" Pause. "Oh that's right _you _killed them with you pathetic puny vocals."

"Oh really Morgan then if my voice is so _puny_ then how come I got $3,000 for performing six weeks ago at Club Ariel?"** (A/N NOT A REAL CLUB)**

"Isabella back off of Morgan you know she is way better than you will EVER be." Jesse said.

"Oh really is that why would continuously asked me out on dates and I said no repeatedly. Even while you were still dating that douche donut over there."

"You little slut you said you would never tell her."

"Well that my good little love sick puppy dog is what they call vengeance." I said.

He took a few steps to get into my face. "No one will EVER want you Isabella you are worthless. Now I swear to Christ himself if you don't shut the hell up I will-" His words, my dad's words echoed in my head '_No one will EVER want you Isabella.'_ I blinked and Jesse was out of my face with a loud bang into the far wall.

"You'll do what? Hit her? Go ahead but you have to get through me first asshat." Edward exclaimed.

"And who might you be jackass?" Jesse asked.

Edward looked back at me then at Jesse. "Her boyfriend." He stated I stood there shocked. Surly he didn't mean that, because someone like Edward Cullen could like a plain Jane like me Isabella Swan.

"Oh yeah? Prove it. Kiss her, in front of us all." Morgan said.

Edward took a few steps toward me asking permission with his eyes. I nodded and my favorite crooked half-smile appeared on his face as I closed the distance and he leaned down to softly press his lips to mine. For a moment our mouths moved in sync until I swiped my tongue across his bottom lip and he quickly pulled away, and looked around. I took this opportunity to look around as well.

"So everyone is gone and it's almost lunch so let's go wait in the cafeteria. Oh and by the way you look sexy in my letterman jacket." He said while taking my hand in his and leading us to the lunchroom.

~*~

**OKAY SO IN THE NEXT CHAPTER WE WILL BE INTRODUCED TO BELLA'S ONE AND ONLY BEST FRIEND JEREMY. =D I HAVE A LITTLE SURPRISE FOR MIKEY'S CHARACTER.**

**SO UNTIL NEXT TIME I LOVE YOU ALL AND THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS!!**

**PEACE OUT**


	5. Talking And Jeremy

**I noticed in Chapter 4 I said I have a surprise for Mikey's character I got confused because I am reading a story and there is a character named Mikey that I want as my BFF **_**so**__**bad!!! **_**So anyways when I said Mikey I meant Jeremy.**

**So on with the story! WooHoo...TeeHee**

**A/N AT THE BOTTOM**

**EPOV**

We made our way to the cafeteria noticing there was still a half hour until lunch even started so I decided to make small talk with Bella.

"So I went to the office to get your papers. They gave me a twee **(That's mine and my friend Erica's word we use when we want to use another word for "little") **bit of trouble but they said if we come back after lunch you can sign your name on some of the papers and we need to take so home for Carlisle and Esme to sign then bring them back before the weekend is here we will be good to go. Then we can get you enrolled into Forks High School by Monday." I rambled.

"Okay" was all she said. We sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes before I spoke again.

"There is one more thing. Do you have a copy of your social security and birth certificate that we can give to the school in Forks?" I asked.

"All that stuff is in my old house, and I don't think I can go in there right now, too many memories." she stated shakily.

"Hey I am not going to pressure you into doing this so I will send the gang to go and pack up the house, and if you want we can find a realtor to put it up for sale for you. You do need to go and see your parent's lawyer to discuss their will. Okay?"

"Alright I can do that. Can we go on Friday? Get it over with and out of the way?" she asked.

"Sure. I will call the lawyer later. Hey cheer up. I don't want to see you sad. Alright?" I said.

"Okay." she said with a laugh. Just then the bell rang signaling lunch. Then I heard a voice yell to Bella.

"Well, well, well, is that Miss Isabella Swan." it said.

**BPOV**

"Well, well, well, is that Miss Isabella Swan." My best friend Jeremy asked.

"In the flesh bitch." I said while laughing.

"Nice to see your ass back here at school skank." He said laughing with me. "I see you healed quite nicely from the last time I saw you about two weeks ago. Sorry about your parents babe. If you need anything let me know I love you okay." He told me then turned to check out an oblivious Edward. "Who is this nice piece of sexy man flesh?"

"Oh right sorry, Edward, this is my BEST friend Jeremy. Jeremy this is Edward, my...um...friend." I explained.

"Sexy man flesh?" Edward asked.

"Yea well Jeremy is gay actually quite a few people here are." I laughed. "Daniel is his current squeeze. We have quite a man whore on our hands here."

"Ah I see." Edward said.

"Actually Bells I think Daniel is the _one_ for me."

"You said that about Jackson. Twice." I reminded him.

"Yea well you're just jealous I am gay and you can't have my body." He stifled laughed.

"Oh you are so right on that one Jeremy." I felt Edward tense behind me and Jeremy noticed it too because we both burst out laughing. I turned to face Edward, "Kidding!" I said.

"Okay, now to the serious stuff." Jeremy said. This can't be good he rarely get serious, and when he does he means business. "Bella, I need to speak with you privately then Edward you're next just so you know."

**~*~**

**Uh-oh** **what could Jeremy want to talk to them about? Especially Edward? Find out next week in And Then There Was You. LOL!** **Why don't you all give me some ideas to add to mine about Jeremy's talk with them. Who knows maybe if they are good they will be in Chapter 6.**

**Keep the reviews coming. Tell your friends about my story I need more reviewers. Heck tell you mom, dad, brother, sister, aunt, uncle, grandma, grandpa, cat, dog, horse, etc. **

**LOL. JK but really spread the word I wanna get more popular...I know selfish right**. **LOL.**

**I love you all. Now hit that little green button at the bottom.**

**See you all next week!!**


	6. More Talking and Spying

**OKAY DOT THROW ANYTHING AT ME JUST YET...LET ME EXPLAIN...I KNOW I SAID I WOULD UPDATE WEEKLY BUT SCHOOL JUST CAUGHT UP WITH ME PLUS I HAVE BEEN SLIGHTLY DEPRESSED BECAUSE WELL...LONG STORY SHORT GIRL MEETS BOY GIRL LIKES BOY, BOY MAY NOT FEEL THE SAME WAY, GIRL...DEPRESSION. OKAY NOW U MAY THROW THINGS...NO?...OKAY LETS BEGIN...**

**A/N AT THE BOTTOM**

**BPOV**

"Alright Bella what's going on with you?" Jeremy asked.

"Well I just woke up from a off and on coma yesterday, found out I had no where to go Dr. Cullen, that's Edward's father, is letting me stay with them for as long as I need to and-"

"Bella you know what I mean." he interrupted me. I gave him a confused glance. "With Edward." he stated.

"Oh that. Well to be perfectly honest I don't know I mean we've kissed a couple of times but nothing too serious." I said truthfully, I really didn't know what Edward wanted with me he said he was falling for me not after what happened with...Jacob.

"Oh my god Izzy you're in love with him, it's all over your face." he smirked.

"No it's not" I laughed covering my face.

"Izzy and Edward sitting in a tree K-I-S- -" I covered his mouth with my hand. "Okay but seriously Bella you have only known this guy for less than 24 hours. Can you really trust a guy, other than me of course, like that again after what happened with Jacob?" we both shuddered. "And so soon?"

"Jeremy I will be fine. I can take care of myself. Jacob was an asshole yes but he's gone now. He moved remember? He wont come back after I told the police what he did. Besides Edward has been really sweet, and it feels like I have known him for years instead of hours. I do love him I know it's soon and I'm scared but I have a feeling it will all be okay." I told him.

"Okay Bella, I trust you. Now go get Edward. It's his turn."

"Alright, and Jeremy please don't scare him...or hit on him, he's mine." I warned him.

**EPOV**

Bella came and got me and told me it was my turn. Oh no.

"So Edward I am going to get straight to the point. Slow the hell down with Bella. You guys are moving way too fast. She is fragile and she won't be able to handle another guy hurt her, not just physically but emotionally." He told me.

"Wait a guy hurt her? Is that why there is a huge ass scar on her side?!" I nearly shouted.

"Yes, but it is not my place to go into detail but let's just say she has put all of her trust into you and you'd better not screw her over or I will kill you, and that is defiantly saying something because I am a lover not a fighter. Alright enough with threats. Do you love her?" He blurted.

I stood there for a moment shocked. Once he gained his composure he nodded and murmured, "Yes, yes I do love her." Just as I said that I heard a gasp from behind me, and Jeremy and I looked at each other panic had crossed both our features. We turned around to see...

**BPOV**

"Yes, but it is not my place to go into detail but let's just say she has put all of her trust into you and you'd better not screw her over or I will kill you, and that is defiantly saying something because I am a lover not a fighter. Alright enough with threats. Do you love her?" Jeremy asked Edward.

_Oh no I should not be spying I shouldn't it's wrong. _I thought.

I very highly doubt Edward would say ye-

"Yes, yes I do love her." I gasped. Oh shit! Both Edward and Jeremy turned to look at me. "Um, Edward you left your phone on the table, and uh, your dad called and said we should get home there is a bad thunderstorm heading that way."

"Alright goodbye Jeremy." Edward said.

"Bye Edward. Hey Bella, another moment please." Jeremy asked Edward told me he would be out in the car. "What you heard was true. He loves you I can see it in his eyes. You were right he is really a nice guy, but Bella promise me one thing?" He asked I nodded. "Slow down you don't have to prove yourself to him. You telling him your feelings is alright. Tell him you love him. Like I said he loves you too." I hugged hm tightly and told him I would call him tomorrow after I got unpacked and settled in.

I hurried out to the car into the rain. Perfect it's pouring down.

**EPOV**

It was already pouring down by the time Bella had made it to the car. Once she was in with her seatbelt on I started driving hoping to make it back to Forks pretty soon.

"So..." Bella broke the silence.

"Yea, listen I know it's fast but what you heard back there was true Bella. I do love you, and you don't have to say it back or anything I just wanted you to know so that I could get it off of my chest and-"

"I love you, too, Edward." I said. He reached for my hand and brought it to his lips to kiss it for the second time in less than 24 hours. Just when I though the moment couldn't be ruined...it was by smoke coming out of the hood of the car.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me." I groaned. "Car broke down." I mumbled.

"Hey I guess were having some luck. Look,"

**~*~**

**GASP WHAT DID BELLA SEE? FIND OUT SOON. I CAN'T PROMISE YOU WEEKLY REVIEWS RIGHT NOW BECAUSE I AM STILL A LITTLE DEPRESSED ABOUT THE GUY. I HAVE TO SEE HIM EVERYDAY BUT YET HE STILL WON'T NOTICE ME. OH WELL HIS LOSS, RIGHT?**

**ALRIGHT MY FANS PLEASE REVIEW. SEE YOU ALL LATER**


	7. A Question

**HELLO... PLEASE DON'T KILL ME. I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A LONG TIME BUT WITHOUT FURTHER ADO HERE IS CHAPTER 7**

**DISCLAIMER: SADLY ENOUGH I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA, AND QUITE FRANKLY NEITHER DO YOU. SORRY TO SAY IT.**

**A/N T THE BOTTOM PLEASE READ!**

**PREVIOUSLY ON** **And Then There Was You**

"_I love you, too, Edward." I said. He reached for my hand and brought it to his lips to kiss it for the second time in less than 24 hours. Just when I though the moment couldn't be ruined...it was by smoke coming out of the hood of the car._

"_Oh you've got to be kidding me." I groaned. "Car broke down." I mumbled._

"_Hey I guess were having some luck. Look,"_

**BPOV**

"There's a motel up ahead." I told him as I got ready to get out, only to be stopped by a hand gently grabbing my wrist when he pulled into the lot.

"Bella I am not staying in a motel it's trashy and gross." he told me. I shrugged.

"Well suit yourself. I'm not staying all night in a car, I refuse, but by all means have fun." I stated.

"Fine, I'm getting out but we need to call my parents and a tow truck tonight. Jeez, this is weird. I hate staying at hotels." He complained again for the second time while getting out.

"Yea well you will get over it. Now, come on." I told him grabbing his hand and leading him to the check-in counter. "Hello I was wondering if I could get a room for two, please." I asked the lady behind the counter.

"Sure, let me see if we have any openings..." the lady who's name read Betty on her name tag said.

"Can you please put us in one of your best rooms. It would be very appreciated." Edward said.

"Okay for one night only?" she asked, Edward and I nodded in unison. "Alright now, for one night only it will be forty per person so were looking at about $86.50 with tax included in there." Before I could get my money out Edward got out a shiny black credit card, which the lady took. "Alright here is your room key with the room number on it."

Once we found he room Edward unlocked the room, turned on the lights, the turned to me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"There is only one bed Bella." he said hesitantly. Goodness he acts like we haven't shared a bed before, even if it was only once. Still. So that's what I told him, and when I did he sighed in relief. "Okay I just need to call my dad and tell him to call a tow truck. I will be back in a moment."

"Alright" I said. I went to the bathroom to take a shower. I shut the door and locked it to prevent an incident like this morning. I lifted up my shirt and when I did I reflexively looked at the scars on my hip. _Why had I let him control my life like that? _I thought. For a VERY brief minute I asked myself if Edward would ever hurt me like that, but I quickly repressed the thought. I knew he never would. Granted I've only known him for one day, I knew he could never be like _him _like _Jacob Black..._

**EPOV**

After getting off the phone with my dad I went into the room and plopped down onto the bed, disposed of my shirt–because this may have been one of the best rooms but the air conditioner was a piece of shit–, and waited for Bella to get out of the shower. I must have dozed off because I awoke to something tickling my face. I opened my eyes and saw Bella standing over me with her hair drooping down in my face. She laughed when I woke up.

"Hey sleepy-head, I was wondering when you would wake up. You've been out for a while. Almost two hours. I need you to get up so I can get under the covers, I'm tired." She said.

"Actually Bella I was hoping we could talk for a while. I'm sorry I fell asleep."

"It's fine, what did you want to know?" She asked.

"Well when I was on the phone with my father he told me that you used to sing...why don't you anymore?" I asked. If she loved to sing why doesn't she do what she loves.

"Wow...I guess I never really thought about it. Well for one I was in a...I guess you could call it a coma, but another reason I guess it's all because of the night my parents died...I just...I-this is really hard for me to talk about, just give me a moment." She took a deep breath and continued. "The night that my parents died was the same night as one of my performances at a teen club near where I used to live. Amy way when we were leaving my mom was telling me how proud of me she was, and my _father _just pretty much flat out told me that I suck and he didn't want me. Then a car hit us and they died. I guess it's just a sore subject, but I've just haven't tried singing again given I've only been awake but still I just know in my gut that I can't. I won't." I finished and broke down into Edward's arms.

"Ssshh, Bella, it's alright I'm sorry I asked." I told her sincerely. After about half an hour she started to calm down enough and she fell asleep. As gently as I could I laid Bella down and got under the covers beside her. I didn't sleep at all that night. As creepy as it sounds I just stayed awake and watched Bella sleeping.

_I will do whatever it takes to help her get the courage to sing again. She needs to live out her dream, if it's the last thing I do._

**SOOO... LIKE I SAID I AM REALLY SORRY AND JUST KNOW THAT IT WILL **_**NEVER **_**TAKE THAT LONG TO UPDATE AGAIN. SCHOOL WAS HECTIC BUT I HOPED YOU LIKED CHAPTER 7.**

**JUST KEEP IN MIND THAT I AM TEAM JACOB AND I LOVE HIM WITH A PASSION BUT I JUST **_**HAD **_**TO MAKE HIM THE BAD GUY IN MY STORY.**

**ANY WAY MY FANS I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS EVEN IF THEY ARE MEAN AND SNOBBISH :) THEY HELP ME KNOW WHAT I'M DOING WRONG.**

**ALSO KNOW THAT AS THE STORY PROGRESSES THE CHAPTERS **_WILL _**BE GETTING LONGER, I JUST NEED TO BUILD UP TO IT RIGHT NOW.**

**SO AS ALWAYS PLEASE REVIEW I LOVE IT AND I WILL UPDATE SOON.**


	8. If That's How Long It Takes

**HEY IT'S ME I MADE ANOTHER MISTAKE. IN CHAPTER 3 WHEN EDWARD SAID THAT HE WAS OFF FOR A TEACHER WORKDAY, I MEANT TO SAY HE WAS ON SPRING BREAK.**

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT MRS. MEYER DOES...WISH I DID THOUGH I WOULD BE ONE RICH SON-OF-A-BITCH. LOL**. **OH AND THIS CHAPTER WILL BE ALL BELLA'S POV.**

**ENJOY!**

**BPOV**

I woke up the next morning with a feeling of, surprisingly enough, bliss. I was laying on my side facing Edward, who was awake looking at me. He looked so tired, like he didn't sleep at all. I had decided last night while I was bawling my eyes out with Edward holding me that it was time for someone in my life other than me to know about..._him_... I slowly sat up and removed my shirt, while Edward was looking at me like I was insane.

"Bella what are you-" he tried to ask.

"Two years ago, when I was fifteen," I started cutting him off. "I was dating this guy named Jacob Black. He was a senior and gorgeous. Everyone wanted him, even me. My friends and I pretty much stalked him we would follow him if we saw him at the mall or just around town. After about a month of this he started showing attention to me and I was thrilled. He asked me to parties, movies, and theme parks. I thought I was in love with him."

"After about 3 months of dating he started wanting sex and I kept telling him no that I wasn't ready. He said okay. My friends kept telling me he was cheating on me but I just thought they were jealous, so I stayed with him. He brought up the subject of sex again a couple of weeks later, so I decided to ask him, I can still remember what I said I said to him, 'Jacob, baby, I have told you I'm not ready for sex, but I have a question...are you cheating on me with someone else?' To say he was furious would be an understatement, he started yelling at me, calling me names, then he hit me. He pushed me down afterwards, I hit the edge of my parents coffee table, got cut pretty bad, and started bleeding."

"Do you want to know the worst part of that day? While I was bleeding, he simply laughed, sat down on my couch, and just sat there until my mom got home five minutes later. He ran out the back door so fast, my mom came in saw me and took me to the hospital to get stitches. I lost so much blood that day the doctor said if I had been laying on my floor for ten more minutes I would have died of blood loss. I told my mom I fell, she believed me because I was always so clumsy. I went to the police just after I got the stitches out that Jacob did it. He was in jail up until three months ago. He got out on bail." I finished taking a deep breath trying to hold back the tears that were fogging my vision.

I took the opportunity when the tears cleared to chance a look at Edward's face. He looked _PISSED_.

"How can they let him out after he did that to you tell me where he lives! I WILL KILL HIM!" He seethed.

I was, at this point, terrified of him, but that didn't stop me from hugging him to me, while still shaking from almost crying. "Edward, please calm down, you're scaring me right now, and I need _you_ to be here with me, not the inner demon that is taking you over right now. _Please._" I pulled back to look into his eyes that were now filled with apology that didn't need to be spoken.

I laid him back down with me we laid in silence with him stroking my scar with his index finger before he sat up on his elbow before leaning down and captured my lips with his. He pulled back after a moment and laid kisses on my scar. He sat up all the way taking me with him and he pulled me into his lap. He kissed me again and looked into my eyes before saying. "You know I will _never _do anything to hurt you, Bella. EVER. Please know that." he pleaded.

"I do know that Edward, and I love you. I will never hurt you either I promise." I told him.

"I also know, and I love you too, SO much, my beautiful Bella." He told me, when the motel phone started to ring. I leaned over and answered it so Edward wouldn't have to move.

"Hello?"

"_Bella, it's Carlisle, please know that I am pulling up to the motel so the two of you need to get ready to leave_."

"Will do Carlisle. I actually think were have everything, and were ready to go."

"_Okay see you in a few."_

_CLICK..._

"That was your dad he says we need to get ready to leave he's almost here." I told Edward. He told me okay and I pulled my shirt back on, and we went to check-out. We walked outside and Carlisle's car was already there. Edward and I climbed into the backseat. When we started moving I told Edward he needed to sleep he nodded his head, and I laid down with my head in his lap while we both drifted into sleep that i guess we both needed.

We woke up when we were pulling into the driveway of the Cullen household. We walked in as Esme was setting lunch on the table. Everyone was already there at the table and I realized how hungry I was and Edward and I sat down. We all fell into a conversation about random topics of life and other random things. Nobody brought up the topic of my parents which I was glad for, because I don't think I can handle more crying coming from me. That night we all, with the exception of Esme and Carlisle who went to bed early, settled into the living room to watch a movie.

After two bowls of popcorn and five movies Edward and I went to his room since the guest room wouldn't be done for a while. We both changed into our pajamas and climbed into bed. I kissed Edward goodnight and the last thing i remembered before falling asleep was a whisper from Edward...

"I will wait for you for ever, if that's how long it takes, my beautiful Isabella."

**IN CASE IT WAS NOT UNDERSTANDABLE EDWARD'S WHISPER AT THE END THERE, MEANT HE WOULD WAIT FOREVER TO MAKE LOVE TO BELLA, IF THAT'S THE AMOUNT OF TIME SHE NEEDED TO BE READY.**

**THERE WILL BE A LITTLE BIT OF A TIME JUMP FROM WHERE THIS ENDS AND THE NEXT CHAPTER STARTS. I JUST FIGURED NOT TO WRITE ABOUT BELLA SELLING HER PARENTS HOUSE AND GETTING SETTLED INTO FORKS HIGH SCHOOL.**

**SO PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

**LOTS OF LOVE SENT FROM ME, KAYLA!**


	9. Two Months Later

**HEY GUYS SO HERE WE GO WITH NUMBER 9. IF ONE OF YOU PEEPZ OUT THERE WANT TO BE MY BETA THAT WOULD BE GREAT, I WILL GIVE CREDIT WHERE CREDIT IS DUE**.

**DISCLAIMER:** **ALL CREDIT OF THE TWILIGHT SAGA BELONGS TO THE ALMIGHTY STEPHENIE MEYER...NOT ME OR YOU EITHER ALSO I OWN NONE OF THE SONGS MENTIONED IN THIS CHAPTER.**

**REMEMBER THIS STORY **_**IS RATED M!**_

**...REMEMBER THE TWO MONTH TIME SKIP WHICH MEANS...**_**SUMMER! **_**WooHoo!**

**EPOV**

Finally, summer is here. That means an entire summer with Bella, gotta love it. It's been two surprisingly well months after the Volvo broke down. Bella caught up in school, made friends with Angela Webber and Ben Cheney, and I finally got Lauren to get it through her head that we were no longer together. Like I said it's gone well. Tonight is the end of school party that us Cullen's throw every year, and pretty much the whole school is invited. For the past three hours I have been forbidden to see Bella because my annoying little pixie of a sister, and Rosalie wants to give her a make over.

"Hey bro, why so sad, come on Jazz has set up Rock Band and we're playing." Emmett said while slapping me on my back rather hard might I add. I followed him into the living room. I chose to be lead vocals because lets face it Jasper is too shy and Em just plain sucks. I chose the song Fall For You by Secondhand Serenade ignoring the fact that Em and Jazz were calling me a pussy for choosing such a sad song.

**(A/N I WOULD HAVE THE LYRICS BUT MY COMPUTER IS JACKED UP SO IF YOU GET A CHANCE LOOK IT UP)**

When we finished playing I heard a light clapping and I turned to see the noise coming from Bella, who had tears glistening in her eyes. I laid the microphone and walked up enveloping her in a hug.

"You play piano and you can sing. Wow, I am starting to feel really incompetent standing next to you." she stated. "That was beautiful Edward, truly amazing."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it love." _Ding Dong. _"Well let's get this party started." Alice went to the door to greet the guests, while I went to find some good music to listen and dance to. I couldn't find a good song so I put my Ipod on it's dock and found the playlist labeled 'party jams' and I was good to go. Approximately thirty or so people have shown up so far and I searched the crowd for Bella.

I found her talking to Angela from school who brought her boyfriend Ben. Mike Newton was making a fool of himself dancing around Bella like a buffoon, so I decided to save her. Right as i approached her the song Paralyzer by Finger Eleven came on.

"Excuse me Newton but that's my girlfriend you're trying to rub up on. Now if you'll pardon me, Bella would you care to dance with me?" She nodded and we made out way to the makeshift dance floor, and she admitted she didn't know how to dance to this music. I simply smiled and turned her back to me and started moving my hips. I kept my hands on her hips to move with me. After a few seconds she got the hang it and I removed my hands. She pushed herself closer toward my groin. She was rubbing so deliciously close on my already hard erection. The friction was to much so I turned her around and kissed her.

This kiss wasn't like our other sweet soft kisses. These were rough passionate and full of need. I wanted her and I knew she wanted me too by the way she was moving and kissing me back.

"God, Bella, I want you so much." I told her.

"Then take me." I pulled back to make sure she was ready. She nodded. "Make love to me Edward." I was probably grinning like an idiot but I didn't care. I also know I didn't have a condom.

"Meet me in my room I will be there in a moment." She nodded and headed for the stairs.

**BPOV**

"Meet me in my room I will be there in a moment." Edward said. I nodded and went up the stairs. I went to his rom which thankfully wasn't being occupied. I went around and looked at his cd collection. He had so much music. It was crazy. I picked up Debussy and looked at the artwork when I heard the door open, close, then lock. I smiled, which instantly turned into a frown when I didn't feel the electricity flowing like I usually did when Edward entered the room. I turned around and saw someone standing by the door. It was too dark to see who it was. I was too shocked to move. I didn't make a sound, but it still saw me.

"Hello, Bella..."

**EPOV**

I went and searched for Emmett. I found him in the kitchen making out with Rosalie on the counted.

"Yo Emmett...Bro...DUDE!" I shouted.

"What?" he asked.

"Dude I need a condom. Like now." I said. He didn't say anything which shocked me and tossed me his wallet. I grabbed the condom and tossed the wallet back. I went into the bathroom and gave myself a quick pep talk. I walked out and went to my room but the door was locked. Huh. That's odd. I was about to knock when I heard voices.

**BPOV**

"Hello, Bella..." it said.

"God, Alice you scared me. What are you doing here?" I asked after I relaxed. She really scared me.

"Sorry but you need to put this on." She said holding up some lingerie. I grabbed it wanting to feel sexy and went and changed. When i came out she handed me a short silk robe. I put it on and told her to leave. She opened the door, "Oh hello Edward." she said and shut the door.

"Edward came in and I swear I heard him groan at my outfit. I waked over and grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head. Neither of us talked as I removed his clothing. I left him in his boxers as he pulled me up and untied the robe. He moaned when he saw what I had underneath. He got down on his knees and sweetly kissed the length of my scar. He stood up as he pulled me to him to unclasp my bra. I stepped out of the panties Alice had put me into. I pushed down his boxers. My goodness he was huge. How was he going to fit? I pulled him to kiss me as he backed us up to the bed. I fell onto it pulling him with me.

He continued to kiss me until we needed to breath. Even then his lips didn't leave my skin as he kissed down my neck to my collarbone, and over my breasts. He to my nipple in his mouth and lightly bit down. I gasped, and pulled at his hair.

"Edward...please...I need...you." I gasped out.

"Are you sure? This is going to hurt." he asked. I nodded. He pulled out a condom. I grabbed hid hand before he out it on. "What's wrong, Bella?"

"I need to feel all of you. I'm on the pill." I said. He nodded and lined himself up at my entrance. He inserted his tip. I felt a little pain but it was bearable. He lace both of our hands together, and placed the above my head.

"I'm going to push in the rest. Squeeze my hands as hard as you need to." He said I nodded and he pushed in all the way. I felt a searing pain, so I squeezed _hard _until the pain went away. He kissed the single fallen tear away. I told him to continue. He began to pull out before gently pushing back in. He went at this pace until he found a rhythm I could match. I wanted him to go harder but we had plenty of time for that. Right now we both need this slow pace.

I felt an unfamiliar sensation, but instantly knew what was happening. I was close. By Edward's groans I could tell he was too.

"Edward, I need to cum. Please, cum with me." I breathed out.

"Oh god Bella" He said as I felt him empty into me. I followed close behind mumbling out his name.

He pulled out of me and went into the bathroom. He brought out a warm wet rag and cleaned us up. When he was finished he laid down and pulled the covers over us.

"I love you Edward." I murmured.

"I love you too Bella."

"Oh and Edward,"

"Yes my love."

"Best. Party. Ever." i said before drifting to sleep in the arms of the man I love.

**HOPE IT WAS WORTH THE WAIT OH AND I DID HINT AT THIS LEMON AT THE TOP WHEN I SAID **_**"REMEMBER THIS STORY IS RATED M!"**_** SO IF YOU WERE OFFENDED BY THE LEMON...THEN WHY ARE YOU READING RATED M FANFICTION. I WANTED THE LEMON TO BE A SURPRISE SO THERE YOU GO. **

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. I LOVE ALL MY FANS THANK YOU!**


	10. Chapter 10

Hey so here's the dealio I had recently sent part of my story to my Beta and she sent me some ideas but my 10 year old brother decided to change my password to EVERYTHING. My e-mail, fanfiction, _everything _so I just want you to know that I found out what he put my password as FINALLY and so I am continuing ATTWY and should be done soon!

I will put up a one shot soon as soon as I figure out a title and add some more to it I think you may like it!

THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE IF YOU HAVE BEEN TALK TO YOU AGAIN SOON!

LOVE, KAYLA


	11. Alice and Her Damn Perfect Timing

**BPOV**

I woke up the next morning to an empty bed. Last night's activities came to my memory. Edward and I made love and it was beyond words. He was so gentle and caring. I sat up and pulled the blanket around my naked chest got up to change into his shirt from last night and saw a note laying on Edward's pillow.

_My sweet beautiful Bella,_

_If you are reading this it means you have woken and realized I am not there with you. I just went to go get us some breakfast. We have the whole house to ourselves I will explain when I get home._

_Love, Edward_

"Emmett and Alice are at Rose and Jasper's house, and Carlisle and Esme went on a Jamaican cruise and should not be back until later next week." I jumped when I heard Edward's voice from the doorway. "Sorry I didn't mean to frighten you."

"That's alright I just wasn't expecting you back so soon." I moved a little bit and winced noticing a little discomfort erm... Down there. I wonder how I hadn't noticed it when I got up to change.

"Are you okay, Bella?" Edward asked. I assured him I was just a little sore, and I would be fine. He held up his index finger indicating for me to hold on a moment. He went into his bathroom and I heard the water turn on. He came back about ten minutes later and picked me up out of bed and took me into the bathroom. I turned and saw his enormous jacuzzi like bathtub filled with water and bubbles and candles surrounding the tub.

"Edward this is amazing!" I said as he put me down. He handed me some pain reliever which I swallowed with a glass of water he handed me. "Thank you." I murmured.

I turned and kissed him lightly on the lips and then pulled back to see his normally bright green eyes dark with lust. I leaned back in and kissed him again deepening it by sliding my tongue into his open mouth and tilting my head a little to the left. He pulled back to unbutton the shirt I had on, and pushed it off my shoulders onto the floor. I felt the cool air tickle my bare skin, and my nipples harden. I heard a breathy sigh from beside me.

"Mind if I join you?" He asked innocently. As if I could deny him. I wanted him just as badly.

I answered him by pulling off his shirt and unbuttoning his pants. He kicked them off along with his shoes and socks. We stepped into the tub with him behind me. We got comfortable and then he grabbed some body wash and started washing my body. He payed particular attention to my breasts, massaging them lightly. I moaned, then whimpered when he moved away from them washing the rest of my body before draining the tub and getting me out the drying me off.

"Bella I would like to try something with you, if you'll let me." He asked. I knew immediatly what he wanted. I had never done this with anyone, and I wanted to do this with him. I nodded and he slowly picked me up and laid me down on the bed and slowly pulled away my towel. He then proceded to kiss down my stomach. Right when he kissed my hip bone his cell phone rang. I picked it up and looked at the caller ID.

"Alice." I breathed. Edward sighed and sat up.

"Alright babe, listen I know we're both new to this and all but guys do not like to hear their sister's name when they are doing this." He said.

I rolled my eyes and answered the phone. "Hey, Alice."

"Quit humping my brother. We're going clubbing." She said and hung up before I could even begin to argue.

.

.

.

**OKAY SO A LOT SHORTER THAN YOU EXPECTED BUT I SWEAR ON Y LIFE THAT NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE MORE THAN THIS LIKE A FEW THOUSAND WORDS MORE. i AM SORRY BUT WHAT I HAD PLANNED NEXT I WANT TO HAVE A FULL CHAPTER BY ITSELF PLUS A FEW LITTLE TWEEKS. THE NEXT CHAPTER **_**WILL **_**BE UP BY NEXT FRIDAY IF NOT SOONER.**

**AGAIN I APOLOGIZE. SEND ME HATE REVIEWS ANYTHING GET YOUR ANGER OUT. I GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO SEND IT. IT WILL GIVE ME ENCOURAGEMENT TO WRITE FASTER.**

**THANK YOU AND AGAIN I AM SORRY.**

**KAYLA...:)**


	12. VERY IMPORTANT

Hey guys so I know I said I would update like a _long _time ago but I really do have a legitimate excuse as to why it's been so long. Really I do...it's medical that weekend after I updated I was working at my grandma's cafe and my aunt had just mopped and I didn't know so when I was walking on the floor I slipped and I fractured my spine so I couldn't get up and type on a computer, and the only reason I am able to write this now is because my parents surprised me with a new laptop and so now I'm in bed typing this. I would like you to know _**And Then There Was You**_is my baby and has NOT been forgotten. Right now I am typing up a one-shot that's been on my mind for weeks then I will continue _**ATTWY **_when I get that posted. Which will be next week at the latest.

Thank You for listening to me ramble OH and as little P.S. In the last chapter of _**And Then There Was You **_I got a beta, that helped edit a little, whom I forgot to credit so give thanks to **NTRMEashleyXcore** please and thank you. Also if you haven't already check out her stories they're amazing!

**ALSO I MIGHT CHAGE MY NAME ON HERE SO Y'ALL SHOULD GIVE ME SOME IDEAS! I WOULD APPRECIATE IT**


	13. Sick Feelings

"You mind explaining to me _why _we have to go to a club in Seattle after we just had a party last night, Alice?" Edward asked when she got here to pick us up. I didn't understand it either. I've learned over the past two months, that Alice has her ways, and to never bet against her. Even if you already think you may know the outcome, it's like Alice can go into the future and change things. It's borderline freaky. No scratch that it's past borderline now.

"Because oh loving brother of mine, I'm bored outta my freaking mind and I would like to get the flip out of this house, and I know you want to let loose a little." Alice shot back. She's a little firecracker. He has some kind of super calming powers or something, and it's impossible to feel awkward around him, so they're perfect together.

"How are we supposed to get in. Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper can get in just fine, they're 18 but what about us?" I asked.

"It's okay Bella I know the perfect club to go to, they will let us in, My Uncle Marcus owns it." Alice said. Emmett and Edward cleared their throats. "Fine our Uncle, but we all know he likes me better." she stated matter-of-factly. "Alright let's get going I want to get there before it gets too full and we can't fit on the dance floor." I audibly gulped and everyone turned to face me.

"Dancing? No, no, no, no, no! No dancing. I'm surprised I didn't hurt Edward when we danced last night. No out of the question." I argued.

**-1 HOUR LATER-**

I didn't feel so good my stomach was all queasy, when we got in the car. We arrived at the club and immediately went to to door. When we got there Alice spoke, "Hey Demitri. Uncle Marcus here tonight?"

The man at the door was so not built enough to be the guard of the door. He was about 5' 8" or so and had blonde somewhat spiky hair. He was kind of hot, but don't tell Edward I said that.

"Hey Ali, yeah he's here we're a little short handed tonight so he's behind the bar, so if you guys and your new _friend_ want a couple of drinks you may need to wait until Heidi gets here around 10:30-ish or so. Now who's the new girl?" He asked while looking me up and down. Edward put his arm around me and pulled me close while growling at Demitri. Yes _growled. _It was quite sexy.

"This is my girlfriend Demitri, not your new flavor of the week." Edward said angrily while pulling me into the door with the others following. We went and got a table and Edward was still fuming. I stepped in front of him and put my hands on both of his cheeks and made him look at me.

"Edward, calm down. Alright? Listen to me, I love you, not him. He's to scrawny for my liking. I like them to be muscled, but not like Emmett. I love green eyes, bronze hair and lips just like yours." I said. He looked into my eyes, and leaned in to kiss me. That was when my stomach decided to bring everything that I had eaten before right back up. I turned away quickly and puked in a bush by the building. Once I was done emptying my insides out I turned and saw Edward and Alice in a very heated discussion. Whatever they were talking about had Edward pissed.

"Hey, guys what's going on?" I asked. Edward glared at her as if to say 'zip it' and looked back at me telling me it was nothing.

"Don't worry about it babe, there's nothing wrong." He assured me. "I was just telling Alice that you and I are going home. You're way to sick to party. Come on let's go to the car. Ali, Jazz you guys can ride with Em right?" They both nodded. We got in the car and drove home we had to stop three times for me to throw up, each time Edward holding my hair back. Other than that we drove in silence, not the good kind either. I was still wondering what Alice and Edward were saying.

When we arrive home I took a Tylenol for the headache I got from puking. After that I went and brushed my teeth because my mouth tasted horrible. I walked into Edward's room to see him with his head in his hands.

"Edward what's-"

"Are you pregnant? Is that why you're puking so much?" He asked suddenly.

"What? No! I was a virgin up until last night when we-"

"There are other ways to get pregnant Isabella without sexual intercourse. God, that's it isn't it. A guy came on you, got you pregnant, and you were just going to pass it off as mine weren't you. I can't believe you would whore yourself around like that."

"Oh so now I'm a whore, and pregnant? Okay well think about this you stupid son of a bitch, I have spent every last waking moment with you for the last two months and before that I was in a fucking coma for six weeks from being in a car crash that killed both my parents. Don't you think the impact from the crash alone would have killed a baby IF there was one inside of me. Oh and another thing, I would have started showing by now if I had gotten pregnant before I knew you. One more thing..." I walked up, raised my fist, and punched him square in the nose. "...if you ever call me a whore again I _will _do more than just punch you in the nose!" With that I ran out, and into Alice's room and cried. I cried more than when Jacob nearly killed me, or even when I found out my parents died. I can't believe he called me a whore. I love him and he called me a whore. Edward Cullen is a stupid self riotous jackass. If I never see him again it will be too soon.

I need to talk to Alice.

**MERRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYY CHRISTMAS! THIS IS MY CHRISTMAS PRESENT TO ALL MY READERS. I HOPE YOU ALL AREN'T MAD AT ME TOO MUCH!**


	14. The Letter

**BPOV**

After hours of crying. I sniffed one last time. The others weren't back yet, so that probably meant they were finding a hotel to stay at. That means I had time to think. I stood up and paced the room quietly taking to myself.

"What does he want? Proof? Okay, I'll give him proof." I went out of the room grabbed his car keys that he left on the table in the hallway, got in his car, and drove to the grocery store down the road. _Please be open. _I thought.

"Yes! Finally something is going right." I said. I walked in, grabbed what I needed, and when I got to the front to pay the cashier he looked at me funny. I simply shrugged and told him I was proving a point.

When I got back to the house I went upstairs and sat at Alice's desk contemplating. I finally picked up a pen and paper, and wrote a letter to Edward. When I finished with that I took the bag from the store and went to the bathroom. When that was done I let out a sigh and went to bed.

**EPOV**

After Bella stormed out I rolled my eyes, changed, and went to bed. When I awakened the next morning at about 9 a.m. I went downstairs got some coffee and headed out. I needed to think about last night, and the more I thought about it the angrier I got. I drove for two hours. I know I had know right to call Bella a whore, but that's what she is and I'm going to have to live with that. Sure I still love her, but she got herself pregnant, and that's making me hate her right now. With that conclusion I turned the car around and parked in the driveway. I saw her sitting on her porch.

"I need you." I sighed. She looked up at me surprised and then she smiled.

"Come on then." Lauren said. I took her hand and we drove to my house.

**BPOV**

When I woke up it was passed noon, I grabbed the envelope that contained the letter and the...other thing, and I went into the kitchen to find the gang, minus Edward, all around the kitchen island. Emmett approached me slowly.

"Bells, how are you. Are you okay?" I heard a scoff, and when I looked behind him it wasn't Rose, it was Alice.

"What does it matter, Emmett?" She hurt Edward, whored around, and got herself knocked up." She yelled at him. This time it was my turn to scoff, but it sounded different than Alice's because my eyes were filled with tears. I shook my head and opened the envelope to take out the test and threw it at Alice. She looked down at it then looked back up at me with her own tears flooding her eyes. I walked over and took the test and put it back in the envelope.

"Oh, god Bella I am so, so sorry. I was angry and when Edward said you were pregnant I just assumed he was right.

"Well you know what they say about people who assume. It makes an ASS out of U and ME! You should have fucking waited to hear my side you insensitive bitch." I yelled.

She nodded. "I deserved that..."

"Yeah that and so much more." I said.

I ran up the stairs and into Edward's room where I stopped dead in my tracks. There on Edward's bed with him was that skank Lauren. They both turned and saw me and Lauren smirked evilly, so I just got all of my stuff that was lying around, and started packing. When I heard no movement I spoke.

"Don't let me stop your activities. I was just leaving." I stated. I looked down at the envelope and walked over to his bed and gently laid it on his bedside table.

I turned around got my stuff and headed for the door, but I turned and told them with more tears in my eyes, "Don't forget the condom." With that I shut the door and headed downstairs to find Emmett and Rosalie waiting by the front door.

"Come on. We'll take you to a hotel in Port Angeles." Rosalie said. She wrapped a comforting arm around me and we headed out the door. On the drive there part of me hopes that Edward would read the letter, and another part of me hoped that Edward would just toss it out and never give it another glance. I really hope it's not the latter. He really needs the truth.

**EPOV**

"Lauren please get out." I stated calmly.

"Oh come on Eddie, we haven't even done anything yet." she complained.

"Lauren, get the _fuck _out of my house. NOW!" I stated forcefully.

When she left I glanced at the envelope wondering what it's contents could be. What would _she _want to give me. She probably lied about Jacob and her not having sex, but then why would he hurt her and give her that mark. Even thinking about that scar made my blood boil.

_Why am I feeling this way. She lied to me._

_**Because you still love her, and you should because deep inside you know she wasn't lying, and she really **_**isn't ****_pregnant._**

_Shut up rational side! _Great now I'm crazy! I reached over and grabbed the envelope pulling out the contents of it. It was a letter.

_Dear Edward,_

_I hate you so much right now, but I also know that no matter what you do to me I will also always love you. My virginity to you was a gift that I can never take back. It's yours and I don't want it back. I just want you to know that you hurt me. You broke your promise. You hurt me. Not physically but emotionally, and that's worse than when Jacob left me there to die on my living room floor. I can't tell you how badly my heart is broken because you probably don't care. I'm a whore, right? That's how you see me. That's fine. I know the truth, and the truth lies in this envelope with this letter. Please finish this letter before you look inside again. I don't think I can be in this house with you. I am going to make an arrangement with Carlisle and Esme about me finding an apartment. I have money from my parents' life insurance. Your parents can help me get it. I will not tell you where I am going because quite frankly I don't think you would even care. I will see you around school though because well that is inevitable. Right now I need you to put down the letter and empty the rest of the envelope. It's now or never. You need to know the truth._

_Bella_

I took the envelope and emptied it on my bed. I stared at it in confusion.

A pregnancy test...

Negative..._shit!_


	15. The Cemetery

**BPOV**

**Three weeks later...**

I had asked Esme if there was a place I could stay and I would pay for it with the money from my parents, she told me that wasn't necessary and that she and Carlisle had a place that they go to every summer for a little away time from the kids. The Cullen kids had no idea where the house was, so I asked Esme if I could tell Rose and Emmett where it was, because they were helping me through this whole situation, Esme had a better idea. They could move in with me if Rose's parents okay-ed it first...they did.

After that was resolved I spoke to Carlisle a few weeks ago about where my parents were buried, and when he told me, he offered to take me. I told him not yet, that I wasn't ready. So here I am sitting in front of Forks Cemetery with Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, and Rose. I was in the back seat with Em and Rose, and I am currently laying my head on Rose's shoulder while Emmett rubbed my back. The car was silent. No one knew what to say. Even given the situation, the silence was peaceful. One single tear fell down my cheek. I didn't move to wipe it away. I needed this, I needed to cry, I cant be the strong person I try to be right now. I need to grieve.

I sat up and unbuckled my seat belt, while everyone turned to see if I was ready and if I was alright. I nodded, silently answering both questions. Emmett got out to let me out as well. I stepped out of the car and looked up at the sky. Today, surprisingly, was sunny. That put a little smile on my face. This, I hoped, was a sign from my mother. I don't know what about I just...well, hoped.

I turned to find everyone still looking at me, but this time they all had tiny smiles on their faces. "Rose?" she got out in a silent understanding.

"We're right here if you need us Bella." Emmett said and got back in the car and shut the door. Rose and I walked to the section for the last name "S". The gravestones were all the way at the end because of the spelling. I know it was petty but I skipped right over my "father" and went straight to my mother's. I looked at it for a little bit, and Rose squeezed my hand in assurance. I let go of her hand and sank down to my knees letting the tears flow freely.

"Hi mom. I don't really know what to say right now. I need you to be here with me. I wish you were. I wish I could hear your carefree laugh and watch you play the piano and sing my favorite songs. Edw-Edward is...was going to teach me to play, when I was ready. My heart is broken, and I don't know how to put it back together. He broke me mommy. He promised he wouldn't and he did anyway. I want to hate him, mommy, but I can't. I love you so much mom. I want-" I stopped mid-sentence. I felt as if we were being watched. I looked behind me to Rose to find her texting only to look up at me when she saw me turn, she offered me a smile which I didn't return. I looked up straight ahead and saw a figure that I could recognize anywhere...Edward.

"Rose," I spoke lowly so he couldn't hear. "we need to go. Edward's here and I cant look at him right now." '_What is he doing here?' _I thought to myself.

"What!" Rose screamed. She was pissed. "What the hell does he want, why is he here? Bella listen to me, stay here, okay?" I nodded. She marched over there with a purpose. I saw her raise her hand, and..._SMACK!_

**Well you see, lately I have had writers block and then that situation with Japan happened, and my step-brother happens to be in Japan and we didn't here from him until this past Wednesday so as you can see I was stressed.**

**Next chapter we will see from Edward's POV why he was there.**


End file.
